Problem: The graphs of $y = x^3 - 3x + 2$ and $x + 4y = 4$ intersect in the points $(x_1,y_1),$ $(x_2,y_2),$ and $(x_3,y_3).$  If $x_1 + x_2 + x_3 = A$ and $y_1 + y_2 + y_3 = B,$ compute the ordered pair $(A,B).$
From $x + 4y = 4,$ $y = -\frac{x}{4} + 1.$  Hence, the $x_i$ are the roots of
\[x^3 - 3x + 2 = -\frac{x}{4} + 1.\]Then by Vieta's formulas, $x_1 + x_2 + x_3 = 0,$ and
\[y_1 + y_2 + y_3 = -\frac{x_1}{4} + 1 - \frac{x_2}{4} + 1 - \frac{x_3}{4} + 1 = -\frac{x_1+x_2+x_3}{4}+3 = 3.\]Hence, $(A,B) = \boxed{(0,3)}.$